


Never Give Up, Never Give In

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Again, Character Study, Community: who-contest, Gen, I hope, Prompt: 'Master', i guess it's because i'm just so good at it, introspective piece, why am i writing so many of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside the head of the Time Lord Victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up, Never Give In

**Author's Note:**

> This the second of two fics written for the same prompt over on who_contest. This fic is the one that I actually submitted, because the other one was too short. 
> 
> Also, you may recognize the title from TDotD. You're right I stole it. Sorry (not sorry at all).

He is the master of all Time and space, all of the universe, all of _creation_ , even -

and he feels _free_. 

The past seems, already, like a dream, some other life he'd led that was of no consequence now. Now... now was _power_. 

He can't even remember why he had imposed those silly rules upon himself. If his people were dead, so were the restrictions and limits and restraints. This was power, this was freedom, this was what life was supposed to be like in the first place. He is the Time Lord Victorious, and he has no obligation to bow to his people and their rules anymore.

And so what, if Adelaide Brooke should have died today? She lived, and isn't that good?

Who cares if most life-forms that had any kind of common sense ran away as soon as they met his eyes?

What did it really matter in the end if he was scared of himself, scared of the power, scared of this new side of him that he'd barely known _existed_.

(that was a lie, this side of himself had existed since the Time War, and maybe even before then, and he should know, considering the amount of time he spent trying not to succumb)

But it was too late, because he had succumbed, he had given into the Time Lord Victorious and let _him_ take over, and he was sure that nothing could snap him out of his glorious haze of power, of control -

Oh.

Except for maybe the sound of a gunshot, a light in a window, and a brave, selfless woman who had the guts to do what he couldn't.

The Doctor walked down the street, back to his TARDIS. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him, and swore (on the lives of his friends) never to succumb to _him_ again.

(but he can never keep a promise, can he?)


End file.
